


The Stray

by kinky_kneazle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mystery wizard was like a stray pup - young, naïve, and clearly in need of training. Severus decided to take him in hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stray

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entrenous88 (EntreNous)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/gifts).



> Originally written for Kinky Kristmas. Love and kisses to my beautiful beta uniquepov, for always making it better, and freakingcrups for handholding and encouragement.

Severus allowed the shadows to cloak him as he stood by a wall in the Muggle club. That magical signature was here again. One of the men near the spanking bench, he thought. For the last few weeks, he'd been observing the man. He looked different each Saturday - Polyjuice, at a guess – but Severus always managed to pick him out before too long. The man always hovered on the edges of the action, as if trying to learn more about the things around him.

Every week, Severus had watched the man hanging off the arm of a different Dominant, some of them not people he would wish on his worst enemy. Sometimes he'd walked away from them, sometimes he'd allowed himself to be dragged into a private room. On one occasion, he'd been secured to a St Andrew's Cross and flogged. Severus had yet to see him walk away looking satisfied.

Severus moved around the walls carefully, trying to get closer without being noticed. The man had spotted him one night, and had very quickly disappeared. It was a clear indication that he'd been a student at some point. It still intrigued him, though, and he was determined to get his quarry in sight once more.

He came up behind the group watching a young, blond man have his arse reddened by a tall woman in leather. His magic bumped up against someone else's and he knew he'd found the man. The wizard was wearing the guise of an average-sized, average-looking brunet. The man he stood beside was all dyed-black hair, too much eyeliner and piercings, and probably called himself Rayvyyn Wulfmaster, or something equally ridiculous. The club scene had done nothing to change Severus' innate misanthropy. If he was honest with himself, it was only the mystery of the wizard that kept him coming back to this place.

"You'd look good with your arse all red like that," Rayvyyn said to the wizard. "Maybe the cane, rather than my hand. The patterns are always so pleasing to the eye. You know what really makes it sting? If I piss all over the wounds."

The wizard tensed.

"Why don't we go to the back room?"

"No, I don't think so. I – it was great meeting you, but I don't think we fit real well."

"I came all this way to meet you. I think you owe me _something_."

Severus took a step forward. It wouldn't matter if it was Harry bleeding Potter himself, no one was going to be manhandled in front of him. Rayvyyn grabbed the man's arm and just as suddenly yelped and let go. If he wasn't mistaken, the wizard had just done a very good silent and wandless Stinging Hex. Merlin's tit, it _was_ Harry bloody Potter.

"What was that?" Rayvyyn said.

Time for Severus to step in. "It was static electricity, Mr Wulfmaster," he sneered. " And now it is time for you to go, or I will find the Dungeon Master and ask to have you evicted."

Rayvyyn gave him a glare, which Severus was more than able to match, and then walked away.

"Wulfmaster?" the man asked with a snigger.

"He seemed like the type."

"Well, thank you for saving me, Professor," the young man said as he stepped away.

"You were one of my students, then."

"You're quite famous, Sir. It's possible that I just know your face."

He took another step back and Severus considered grabbing his arm as well. Only the memory of Rayvyyn and the Stinging Hex stopped him. "Must you go so soon? You looked like you were enjoying the show."

"Oh, well, I –" He looked at his watch and Severus understood.

"You may take your potion. I won't try to stop you."

He smiled gratefully and downed a mouthful, pulling a face as it hit the back of his throat.

"Thank you, Sir."

There was something in the way he said 'Sir' that made Severus want to know more about him. Know what it was like to have him on his knees or bent over his lap. Figure out which commands he obeyed immediately and which made him balk, even as he moved to comply.

"Clearly you know my name," he said. "But what should I call you?"

"You were so creative with Mr Wulfmaster –"

"Rayvyyn," he said. "With three 'y's."

"Rayvyyn, then – that I think you should choose a name for me."

"How about Pup?" Severus asked, looking back at the rapidly reddening arse of the man splayed across the table.

"Pup?"

"You're young and naïve, and clearly need to be taken in hand before you start following random people home and destroying their slippers."

"Are you offering to take me in hand, Sir?"

"This sort of thing requires trust. If you're not willing to show me who you are, then I'm not willing to adopt you like the stray you are and be the one to see to your training. I will," he added after a moment, "offer you advice, if I can."

"Thank you, Professor." They stood quietly for a long time as Pup watched the man being spanked and Severus watched Pup. As the scene in front of them ended, the wizard turned to walk towards the exit. "Good night, Sir."

"Pup?" Severus was glad to see him freeze. "When you're ready, just arrive without your disguise."

 

Pup stopped hiding after that and always gave Severus a nod and a smile as he moved through the room. To Severus' chagrin, he found himself always there and waiting to see the smile. Really, Pup was the only reason to turn up; he had found the club to be singularly uninteresting without the other wizard. But he couldn't allow a young innocent to blunder into this life without, at least, a modicum of protection.

So, he observed the boy. He watched Pup, time and again, balk at orders. Pup didn't trust either, and worse, he could not submit. If he knew wandless magic, than it was likely he would never feel completely under control, no matter how much he longed for it.

Finally, after watching Pup shake his head and smile one too many times, Severus decided he'd had enough.

"Pup!"

Pup turned at the sound of his voice. "Sir?" The honorific came so naturally to the boy.

"It is time to take you in hand. Kneel here, at my feet." Severus pointed to the floor beside him. "Stay there until I give you permission to move."

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather I scrub out your cauldrons, Sir?"

"Is that some strange innuendo I've not heard before? No? Then cauldron scrubbing is not a punishment I normally give submissives. Unless that is how you wish to be used, Pup."

"No, Sir."

Severus pointed at his feet and was gratified to see Pup lower himself to his knees.

"Sir, you said –"

"Did I give you permission to speak?" He was pleased to see Pup open his mouth, then close it again, so he could silently shake his head. "Ask your question."

"I thought you had to know who I was."

"I do. You're going to kneel there for up to an hour until the potion wears off and then we'll see what you're about."

"Two hours."

"What?"

"It's your improved version, Sir. It will wear off in two hours."

Severus pursed his lips. There were only two groups of people who had access to his improved Polyjuice: Aurors and Unspeakables. Which was his young Pup?

"Then I suggest you make yourself comfortable. You're going to be kneeling for a long time."

They stayed where they were for a long time, until the woman on the St Andrew's Cross was lifted down and cradled in her Master's arms. Severus looked down at his Pup, who was resting comfortably on his heels.

"Does that intrigue you?" he asked the man at his feet. "Can you see yourself in her position?"

He watched the man worry his lower lip between his teeth.

"It's acceptable to say no, Pup."

"I'm not sure I'd like that much pain, Sir. I think I'd need to build up to something like that."

"A very intelligent answer. Obviously not a Gryffindor."

A smirk flickered briefly across the man's lips and he wondered if he was incorrect.

"Come," he said, turning to walk away. He saw Pup move to stand from the corner of his eye. "No. On your knees."

He strolled around the room, Pup crawling behind him, waiting to see which scene caught the man's interest. They finally stopped back at the spanking bench where they'd been standing when he'd bestowed the name on the man.

"Did you call me 'Sir' so naturally in class?" he asked as they watched a paddle falling rhythmically on a bare arse.

"Only when you insisted, Sir."

"Did you ever imply that I had called you 'Sir'?" He couldn't help it. He had to know.

There was a snort of laughter from beside him. "I'm not Harry Potter."

"But you knew about the incident."

"Unfortunately, since news of it went around the school quicker than the story of Neville's boggart, that only tells you that I was there when Harry was in sixth-year."

"And third."

Pup nodded in agreement, though his eyes had started to look troubled.

"What is it?"

"I just – "

Severus waited while Pup stared at his knees and fidgeted. "Speak!"

The boy swallowed, his eyes widening. "I think when you see who I am you won't be interested any more. I'd like you to see me – know me – before that."

"And how do you suggest I do that?"

Pup's eyes flicked to the scene they were watching and back again.

Severus raised one elegant eyebrow. "And how would that help me know you?"

"You would know how I submit."

Severus turned his gaze back to the men in front of him, not wanting to show Pup how much the idea appealed. "I suppose you do need to be punished for the theft of my Polyjuice Potion. Follow me."

He stalked across to a seat in the corner, slightly hidden from other eyes, knowing that Pup would have to scramble to keep up.

"Over my lap," he said as he sat down, and was surprised to see his Pup balk so quickly.

"What?" Pup stared up at him from his position on the ground and Severus found himself liking the way the boy knelt.

"You'll be spanked for stealing, and thank me for not informing the Ministry. Or do you not want this after all? It is no never mind to me, Pup."

There was a long pause, before Pup finally stood. He settled over his lap, arse in the air, just waiting for Severus' hand. He rubbed it idly for a moment, wondering how it _really_ looked. Firm and round? Flat, shapeless? Soft? None of that really mattered, though; all that mattered was how responsive the boy was, and judging by the flesh starting to twitch against his thigh, his Pup would be _very_ responsive.

He lifted his hand, finally, and brought it down firmly on one buttock. Pup grunted softly, and his groan turned to a whimper as Severus' hand struck again. This was exactly what he'd been hoping for: the soft gasps and swallowed cries. The arse pushing back as if asking for more. The cock a heavy, hot, solid weight against his thigh. He put more force behind the next blow and startled a yelp out of his Pup, which quickly turned to a moan. The boy's hips were thrusting even without the push of the spanks and he could just hear a whispered _please please please_ over the sounds of the club.

"You'd better not come, Pup." Severus smiled as the hips stopped immediately. "Your orgasm belongs to me, tonight. You have to ask permission. Do you understand?"

"Yes," he gasped.

Severus landed a sharp blow to the arse and was gratified by the strangled cry that escaped Pup's mouth. "Yes, what?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good boy." Severus rubbed his hand over the flesh, which he was sure was nicely pink under the trousers the boy wore. He was certain there were no pants underneath. "Have you been punished enough?"

"No, Sir."

"No? Ten more, perhaps?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Count them."

Pup only got to five before he started babbling, his hard cock grinding down into Severus' flesh with every strike. "Please, Merlin, pleaseohplease."

"Please, what?" Severus said as he gave the boy six and seven.

"Please, need to – can't – pleasemayIcome?"

Severus waited until the final blow was about to land before he said, "Come." As soon as his hand hit flesh, his Pup roared, his entire body tensing as he shuddered and Severus felt a warm wetness spread across his leg.

"Good boy," he murmured, rubbing soft circles across the scorching flesh. "Good boy."

He helped the boy stand and made to draw him closer, but Pup took a step back. "I can't believe –"

Severus reached a hand out, but that only scared Pup more, his eyes growing wide as he started shaking his head. He turned tail and ran, and by the time Severus made it out the door in pursuit, the only thing he could hear was the echo of Apparition.

Dammit.

***

Four weeks later, Severus had decided that this was the last night. He was not going to moon around for a boy – a stray – whose face he still had not seen, no matter how damned responsive he was. He had returned every week, as normal, waiting for his magic to bump up against that now-familiar signature. But his Pup hadn't been back, and he was not going to continue making a fool of himself. It was probably some mousy Hufflepuff. Or Longbottom. Or, Merlin forbid, Malfoy.

No, not Malfoy. It was Polyjuice Potion, not an attitude readjuster. He circled close to the bar and suddenly felt it. There. Pup was wearing a freckled body that was almost tall enough to look Severus in the eyes. A shock of strangely familiar red hair curled over his shoulders. Severus quickly crossed the space between them and pressed his body against those hard lines, pleased to see he remained an inch or so taller.

"Hello, Pup," he breathed against the freckled ear.

His Pup spun around, a smile in his blue eyes and a grin on his lips. "Sir!"

Severus stepped back so quickly he almost stumbled. "Finally dropping the disguise, Mr Weasley?"

"I-"

But Severus didn't wait for a response. He turned and stalked away and pretended he hadn't seen the shoulders slump as he went.

 

Severus was surprised to find that he only brooded about his Pup for a couple of days. Yes, it was a surprise to see a Weasley – to see _that_ Weasley – at a kink club. That the best friend of Harry bloody Potter was willing to spend time in the company of Severus Snape – was willing to be bent over his lap and rut against him until he reached orgasm – was something of a revelation. But the fact that Ron Weasley was his Pup didn't change the delightful way he moaned, or how he raised his arse and silently begged for more. It certainly didn't change the craving Severus had to see him tied up, or on his knees with his lips swollen from sucking cock.

It didn't change a terribly unhealthy urge he had to wrap a collar around the boy's throat and have him rest at his feet, red hair spilled over his lap.

Severus didn't bother waiting until Saturday to see if Ron arrived at the club; if there was one thing he'd learned in his life it was to not let a mistake linger. Last time, he had been punished for twenty years and he would not wait that long for his Pup. And so it was on Thursday that he walked through the doors of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

All conversation in the open area stopped at his appearance. A receptionist he remembered as a Hufflepuff could only point a shaking hand when he asked for the location of Weasley's office. Whispered conversation started as he passed by, but abruptly ceased when he spun to look at them. He smirked. He still had it.

He paused just outside the office door that the Hufflepuff had indicated. Of course he knew that listening at doors rarely brought good news, but he'd been a spy for twenty years; he was well past caring.

"For Merlin's sake, Harry, just leave it!" That was Ron's voice, a gravelly baritone he remembered from the end of the war.

"You've been in a royal snit all week, Ron. I just want to know what's wrong."

"I was rejected on the weekend, alright? Thanks ever so for bringing it up."

"Shit. I'm sorry, mate. This guy was -?"

The question wasn't finished, but Ron still answered, "Yeah. Yeah, I thought there was something. We just seemed to fit, you know. Guess it was just me," he finished, almost too quietly for Severus to hear.

He stepped into the doorway and cleared his throat, glad that Harry had quickly turned, since Ron's face lit with pleasure. The boy had never learned to hide his emotions, but Severus had to admit to himself that he liked it; liked how readily the man shared himself and how happy he was at the presence of the Greasy Git of the Dungeons. He couldn't remember the last time someone had greeted him with such an open smile.

"Uh, Professor," Potter was stammering. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted a quick word," he said, using the voice that had been alerting students to impending detentions for nearly three decades.

"Of course. How can we help you?"

"A word with Mr Weasley. About my Polyjuice Potion." Severus smirked at the way the blood leached from Ron's face. "You are not required, Mr Potter."

"It's alright, Harry," Ron said and Severus heard the door close. He turned to make sure they were alone and quickly set Silencing and Locking Charms before he turned back to his wayward Pup.

"Sir?" Ron said, a slight waver to his voice.

"I am going to ask you to kneel, Mr Weasley. Ah." He put a hand out to stop the automatic movement. "I haven't asked you to kneel yet. When I do, I want you to think very carefully before you do. I am not an easy Master to serve. I am harsh and sarcastic, and I can be... possessive. Think about whether you want that. If you do, then kneel."

He was pleased to see that Ron didn't rush into it, though it may have been his first instinct. He stood for a long moment, so that Severus thought he had changed his mind. Then, while keeping his eyes locked with Severus' own, he stepped forward and knelt on the ground, his knees touching Severus' boots. When he was finally settled, arse resting against his heels, he dropped his eyes in submission. The word _beautiful_ echoed through Severus’ mind and he gulped in air as he suddenly remembered that he had to breathe.

He reached a hand out and carded his long fingers through the ginger locks. "So you will do as I say, Pup?"

He saw Ron's lips twitch upwards, his pleasure at the endearment evident.

"Yes, Sir."

He tightened his grip on Ron's skull and pulled him forward. Merlin, he'd been dreaming of this; dreaming of blue eyes staring up at him as those wide lips swallowed his cock.

"You've been rather a tease these last months, Pup. I think it's time you took care of me." He was glad that Ron didn't need it spelled out; he just undid the buttons from Severus' waist and released the cock that had been filling since the boy got on his knees. His Pup didn’t pause for a second, just swallowed until that freckled nose was nestled in the curls at the base of Severus' cock. "Good boy."

He kept hold of Ron's hair and held him tight before he started slowly moving his hips. Ron's hands were on Severus' thighs, lightly holding as if seeking balance. His mind provided an image of those hands tied behind a naked torso, a collar decorating the neck as those blue eyes looked up at him. He groaned, as much at his imagination as at the way the boy's throat was swallowing around his cock.

One of the hands drifted away and Severus watched it creep towards Ron's robes.

"Did you ask my permission to do that, Pup?" he asked in the voice that caused tears in Hufflepuffs. The hand went back to his thigh immediately. "Look at me."

Oh, he _was_ a good boy; he didn't release Severus, merely tilted his head, the new angle causing Severus' hand to tighten in his hair. Those eyes were so expressive. Severus remembered that from Hogwarts, every emotion writ clear across his face. At the moment, they pleaded as eloquently as any words could.

"Touch yourself."

Ron's hand pushed aside the robes in record time and he quickly pushed his pants under his balls.

"But," Severus said and Ron paused. "You don't come before me, Pup. And you don't come after me. You come when I come; I want to feel your moans around my cock when I'm pulsing down your throat. Do you understand?"

The eyes spoke his agreement and Severus didn't say anything when Ron's hand began to move. Ron's cock was long and solid, much like Ron was, and Severus didn't know whether to focus his attention there or on the way the mouth tightened around his cock. Eventually, he settled on the eyes that were still gazing up at him. They were clouded with lust, but underneath that was absolute trust in Severus and what he was doing; not a hint of doubt or worry, just an eagerness to please, like the Pup he was named for.

As his hand began to move faster, Ron's throat began to vibrate with his suppressed moans. The one word running through his head was _fuck_ , but he kept tight to his control and swallowed it before it could escape his lips. That cost him, though, and he didn't know how much longer he could stop the pleasure that was roaring through his veins.

"You'd better be ready." His hips thrust deeper and the throat convulsed around him. He didn't have time to pull back; he barely had time to bark the command. "Come now, Pup."

The 'Pup' sounded choked to his ear; he had already started spilling down Ron's throat as the word had escaped. He kept looking down, staring into the eyes that had widened at the order. It was just as he'd imagined, every muscle tensing and the hips thrusting as Ron came all over his robes. And the noises escaping his throat, the groans and moans and _growls_ that vibrated along the length of his cock, made Severus feel as if he was pulsing again and again, an endless orgasm emptying into this boy who now belonged to _him_.

"Fuck," he whispered, this time unable to stop the word. He could feel soft huffs of air puffing across the base of his penis as Ron sucked air in through his nose; the boy hadn't released him and his cock softened in the warm cavern of his mouth. He tugged gently at Ron's hair until he sat back on his heels.

Then his Pup licked his lips and Severus closed his eyes against the temptation to start this all over again. Ron was still in his Auror robes, for Merlin's sake.

"You didn't hesitate, Pup. Didn't even blink when I asked this of you." It wasn't what he'd meant to say, but he was intrigued at how easily Ron had fallen to his knees, considering how he'd been dancing around the decision for months.

"You told me to arrive undisguised when I was ready, Sir."

"So I did."

He cupped his hand around Ron's cheek and bent to press a gentle kiss to his lips. Ron rose to meet him and Severus realised it was their first kiss, and the lips under his were swollen and bruised from his cock, the taste of semen strong against his tongue. He pulled away and wanted to ask his Pup if he was alright, if there was anything he needed, but didn't know how to form those words. Instead he whispered a Cleansing Charm to wipe the semen from the robes, and a Healing Charm against the throat, which was sure to be bruised. Ron smiled, as if he knew exactly what the actions were trying to say.

He schooled his face into a scowl, though the fact Ron's expression didn't change suggested that it didn't reach his eyes. He growled and slashed his wand through the air, undoing both Silencing and Locking Charms before walking to the door. It opened as he reached it, and Potter was there, eyes growing comically wide as he took in the scene.

"I will expect you on Saturday, Mr Weasley. You know where."

Ron stood slowly, hair obviously mussed and still-swollen lips curling lazily into a smile. "Yes, Sir," he said, and Severus turned abruptly so he would not kick Potter out of the office again.

"Mr Potter." He gave a curt nod and swept from the room, ignoring the annoying way Potter yelled his Pup's name in his wake.

He stopped at the entrance to the Ministry. There were some things he had to prepare for Saturday night.

***

Severus allowed the shadows to cloak him as he stood by a wall in the Muggle club. He wasn't looking for a magical signature; he knew what his Pup looked like and would spot the bright red hair as soon as it walked in the door. He smiled to himself as the ginger-topped head walked in and began to weave through the crowd; with how tall Ron was, it did not take him long to spot Severus.

He stepped out of the crowd and Severus took in the jeans that hugged his hips and flared slightly over dragonhide boots. A tight black t-shirt completed the look and Severus liked it on him; he cared not a bit for the submissives who declared themselves for everyone to see, in chaps and leather and gimp masks. Still, the t-shirt would have to go.

He pulled Ron to him and pressed the boy into the wall. He liked the way those eyes seemed to melt under the treatment, turning liquid with desire. He crashed their lips together, a proper kiss full of want and lust and his overwhelming need for this Pup, Ronald bloody Weasley, who had somehow managed to become a part of his life.

"Hello, Sir," Ron said with a grin when Severus finally pulled away.

"Lose the shirt, Mr Weasley," he said. He watched as the cotton was lifted over Ron's head, enjoying the play of muscles that were revealed. He pulled a small piece of leather from his pocket and surreptitiously waved his wand at it, restoring it to full size. A band of black leather rested on his palm. It was lined with emerald lambskin and had a buckle in shiny steel. There was a tag at the front that read simply _Pup_.

Ron's eyes had widened at the sight. Severus watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. "You know what this means then?"

Ron nodded silently.

"You can – It could..." He frowned at his inexplicable nervousness, though it seemed to relax Ron. A smile tinged his lips and Severus found he could breathe again. "If you only want to wear it tonight, that will be acceptable. I know there is a big commitment involved that you have not experienced as yet. Or you could wear it while I train you. Or..." He trailed off, not wanting to scare the boy away. Not wanting to put into words how much the sight of his Pup on his knees affected him; how much he wanted the boy to belong to _him_.

As if reading his mind, Ron sank to his knees. Severus looked down at the freckles that covered broad shoulders, and the eyes that always seemed to shine with every emotion that ran through the boy. At the moment they showed happiness, of all things, and Severus wasn't sure what to make of that.

"I'll take 'or', Sir. For as long as you'll have me."

Severus fastened the leather around his neck, a whispered word securing it in place. He straightened and looked down again at this vision from his fantasy, young and virile and all his.

"Mine," he growled, making sure Ron understood.

"Yours," his Pup agreed.

He gave a single nod and drew another piece of leather from his pocket, unshrinking the leash and securing it to the collar.

"It's time for you to show your obedience then, Pup," he said, loving the way those eyes melted as he tugged. "If you behave, you'll be rewarded."

"With treats?"

Severus smirked at the cheeky brat and walked away from their corner, trusting his Pup would crawl obediently behind. Yes, he wasn't the sort who normally took in strays, and of course his slippers were likely to be chewed, metaphorically speaking, but Severus found he didn't mind the idea of a pet at all.


End file.
